Ciara La'Barre
Ciara La'Barre is one of the primary antagonists of Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. Being the main foil of Levi Mammon, she is the leader of the Ascendants who works for the Rebirth Organization the main contrast between the two being she fights for love (in a twisted way) meanwhile he fights for revenge and control . Despite her Irish and French lineage, her family resides in America as one of the strongest magician families in the world. Leaving behind her family and household in order to pursue the life of a supernatural hunter and joining Aphrodite's army Her main goal however, like all the other members of her team is to destroy Alastor, thus leading them to capture or kill all the remaining children of the Alastor bloodline, leading them to Kuoh to hunt Ichiro and Yukina. She is also the wielder of the sacred gear Dark Apocrypha thus making her naturally a very strong witch. Appearance Ciara takes the appearance of a beautiful young girl, the same age as Rias, with long raven black hair and sparkling Emerald Green eyes. She is one of the shortest girls of her age group albeit possessing a very busty and curvy figure. Due to her nobility she wears typically sparkling colored dresses however seeing herself as more of a wizard-type fighter doesn't see the point in wearing any-type of armor despite her line of work. Being a witch she wears a couple of charms in the form of jewelry. The first being a sparkling gold and blue necklace giving her "insight into the moon", a green ring giving her "insight into the sun" and last a pair of white earrings giving her "insight from the spirits". Personality Due to her noble upbringing and her homeschooling, Ciara possesses a very quiet, humble, and calm personality. Able to stay calm under pressure and is very caring towards the members of the team thus causing Simon to elect her the team leader after realizing his first choice was far too mentally unhinged for the position. She is shown to be very love crazy and has fantasies of falling in love and getting married to the point where she literally falls in love with any boy she lays eyes on, first falling in love with Saji and Issei before later realizing she was also interested in Sora. This is however later revealed to be her crazy side, as her parents later reveal that she used to stalk and almost sexually harass the other boys in her witch community to the point where her parents had to lock her inside causing her to be alienated from the world around her. Her father later reveals that this is most likely due to them spoiling her when she was young, as she believes she should always get what she wants. Due to her alienation from the world outside of her witch community she is shown to be very naive, assuming that even the slightest interaction from a boy is evidence of their love for her. She also has a very conniving and strategic side, being charismatic enough to form a bond with her team, making them all fight for her.It is revealed that she isn't really concerned with fighting but because Simon Beelzebub promised to make her wish to find a husband come true she joins the team as one of their strongest fighters. Similar to Ichiro, she isn't concerned with living forever or living a long time as long as her dreams come true. She harbors a fear of nobody loving her which is why she grows close to anyone who slightly interacts with her. History Growing up in a very tight and close witch community, Ciara suffered from immense alienation from the outside world, after her parents decided to keep her locked up in their estates, not allowing her to leave past their garden, Ciara spent a large portion of her life inside, receiving magic training from a few tutors that she grew close to. However three years before the start of the series, Amelia Zagan wanted to steal Ciara and have her join her group after learning about her sacred gear however Simon Beelzebub got to her first and Amelia suffered a defeat at the hand of the ultimate-class devil. Simon promised Ciara that if she joined him, he would give her whatever she desires and thus he broke her out of her boring alienated life. When Ciara left her community at the age of 14 with only Simon by her side, she didn't understand how to act and thus went about talking about supernatural creatures in public (in the human world), even pointing the few she could sense out in public. Simon then decided it would be best for her to become a hunter, sending her to typically eliminate targets of the Old Satan Faction he views to be a threat. When Simon decided to create the team, he placed Ciara as the leader, feeling the other members were far more insane and that she was the only one with the strategic nature and charisma to lead them. Simon later confirms that Ciara is indeed the doppelganger of Kiara. Powers and Abilities Immense Magic: Being a member of the La'Barre covenant and due to her own natural talent, Ciara is gifted with immense magical abilities. Lefay has stated that Ciara's magic surpass her own, with some stating Ciara is capable of using dark magic and black magic without the need of sacrifices. Ciara's talents also extend to creating several types of runes and curses on the spot without the need for much thoughts. Her magic and curses were so strong that as a child when she got angry she would accidently curse several of her parent's servants to the point where her dad considered locking her in a prison world. * Elemental Magic: Ciara has the ability to manipulate elements such as water, lightning, and fire. Able to use them as either barriers or to attack her enemies. She can also create wooden shrines to use as a medium for her own magic or allowing others to use them. * Buff and Debuffing Magic: Ciara possesses magic that is capable of increasing the strength, speed, and magical potential of allies and she can also lower the speed, strength, and magic of her enemies. Debuffing however is capable of only affecting a single enemy at a time while buffing can affect a wide range of allies. Immense Durability: Despite not being very strong or fast she is very durable, able to take magic and physical attacks from high-level creatures and not demonstrate much pain. Doppelganger body and blood: Due to being Kiara's doppelganger it is revealed that both of their blood and magic can be used for powerful spells and can amplify one's power. When Dark Ichiro drunk both Kiara's and Ciara's blood it gave him enough power to fight against a Ultimate-Class Devil, however the effects seem to be devastating to the wielder's body. Equipment Dark Apocrypha also known as Twisted Grimorie of Dark Forces is a powerful sacred gear that belongs to Ciara La'Barre. It gives her access to all of Kiara's psychic abilities and amplifies her magical powers making her one of the strongest humans in the series. * Syphoning: Ciara possesses the ability to siphon emotions, magic, and other forces from allies and enemies allowing her to use this to amplify her own strength. * Telepathy: Ciara is capable of reading minds, however supernatural creatures and supernatural aware humans can put up "mental blocks" to shield from this ability. * Telekinesis: Ciara is shown to possess some telepathy as she was able to manipulate light spears created by angels. She seems to be limited to inanimate objects as physical attacks seem to be her weakness. * Force Fields: A power Kiara never demonstrated in life, Ciara is capable of summoning force fields, both physical and mental, to protect herself and allies. * The Edge: Due to possessing this sacred gear, Ciara has a access to Kiara and thus the edge. She can open up portals and thus summon her monsters. By feeding others her blood Ciara is also able to give others exclusive access. * Camouflaging: A psychic power that Kiara never demonstrated in life, Ciara is capable of making herself invisible and those who she desires. * Crystal Magic: Ciara is capable of summoning rare crystals that amplify the magic of her allies that can also be used for offensive and defensive purposes. Charms: Due to her magician family and heritage, Ciara has inherited a few charms from her mother and father that give her special abilities. * Moon Necklace: The moon necklace gives her "insight into the moon" which allows her to see everything that moonlight falls upon, even allowing her to heal herself or amplify her magic by drawing on moon light. She seems to be able to use moon light to affect angelic abilities, such as light magic and holy weapons, often lowing their capabilities. * Sun Ring: The sun ring gives her "insight into the sun" which allows her to call upon the solar rays to find her targets. However because she is much weaker at drawing on the sun, she can't use solar rays for any special abilities. * Spirit Earrings: Her white earrings give her the ability to call upon her ancestors for assistance in times of crisis, either to help her preform powerful spells or aid her in battle, however she seems to be limited as sometimes her ancestors will ignore her if they deem her problem to be "too" trival. There also seems to be a long cool down period between use as calling on one ancestor caused her to lose the ability to walk for a entire day. Trivia * I was going to originally make her a beast tamer but took this out due to her sacred gear and charms. Her role in battle is similar to Morning Star. * Ciara is a reflection of her appearance and Irish heritage. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Ascendants